


down we'll go

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Possibly OOC, karkat as persephone and dirk as hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: The figure lowered their hood. Karkat's eyes widened, wariness changing into surprise.In front of him stood the King of the Underworld. Karkat knew his face.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	down we'll go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptozoologistCactaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptozoologistCactaceae/gifts).



> they’re wearing ancient greek’s chiton! the style karkat’s wearing is for women (ankle-length, has sleeves) while the style dirk’s wearing is for men (short, over one shoulder and sleeveless)
> 
> idea from: cryptid-cactus on tumblr!

Karkat walked through a meadow. It was after midnight and the sky was clear. Moonlight shone down. He wasn't going to any place in particular, only wandering. He kept walking. The hem of his chiton moving against his ankles. The grass parted for him, bowing down. There was an empty patch. He stopped. He looked down then dug his toes into the earth then crouched down. 

Karkat laid his hands on the ground and when he moved them away, grass and flowers sprouted in the empty space. Karkat smiled, small and proud. He ran his hands across the ground around him. Plants sprang up to meet him. Karkat sat down. It was a nice night. 

A breeze blew by. The ground shook and shifted. Karkat's head snapped up and he stood. He looked around. His eyes landed on a figure. They wore a black cloak, hood over their head. The figure walked towards him. Karkat stepped back, frowning at the figure warily. The figure's cloak shimmered with strange iridescent colors. Dark blue, green, and purple. They stopped in front of him. Karkat took another step back. 

Arms moved from under the cloak. There were rings on the fingers and bracelets around the wrists. The cloak moved, revealing sandals, chiton that ended mid-thigh and a sword by their hip. The figure lowered their hood. Karkat's eyes widened, wariness changing into surprise. 

In front of him stood the King of the Underworld. Karkat knew his face. He had seen on statuettes and vases. The moonlight shone down on his flaxen hair. The silver crown and it's gems glittered around his head. His eyes were the color of amber under sunlight. The statuettes and the vases didn't capture his handsomeness. 'I was looking for you,' the King of the Underworld said. His voice was even. 'I should have figured that you would be here. You do like wandering.'

Karkat frowned. It was true that he was known for wandering but why did the King of the Underworld look for him? 'What do you want with me?' he asked slowly. 

'To talk to you,' the King of the Underworld answered. 

'About what?' Karkat said. What could the King of the Underworld even talk to him about?

'You should come with me.'

Karkat stared at him. What? 'What?'

'You should come with me,' the King of the Underworld repeated.

'Why?' Karkat asked. 

'Why not,' the King of the Underworld said easily. Karkat frowned. It was a stupid thing to say and he should refuse it. He looked away. But he couldn't help but think about it. Why not? He could feel the King's eyes on his face. Why not? Karkat turned to look at him.

'I don't even know you!' Karkat said. 

'Dirk,' the King of the Wonderland answered. He bowed, arm moving out. He straightened.

'You don't even know who I am!'

'I do. I do know you,' Dirk, the King of the Underworld, 'you like stories and you like wandering. You don't accept offerings. You only accept them when people insist.' Karkat's frown deepened. 'Am I wrong, Karkat?' 

'No,' Karkat said quietly. 

'You like wandering,' Dirk, the King of the Underworld stated. 'Have you ever seen the Underworld?' he asked.

'No,' Karkat answered. 

'You will,' Dirk, the King of the Underworld promised, voice soft and strangely gentle, 'if you come with me, you can.' He held out his hand. The rings and the bracelets on it glittered. Karkat looked at it. He stared. He lifted his hand. Karkat it on Dirk's. It was cold. Dirk smiled, small and proud. Karkat looked up at him. He was handsome. Karkat's frown softened. He pulled him closer and Karkat went. 

Karkat stepped closer, the cloth of his chiton brushing against Dirk's knees. 'Hold on,' Dirk, the King of the Underworld said. Karkat nodded. He laid his other hand on Dirk's shoulder. The ground shook. Karkat's hand gripped Dirk's tightly, Dirk's hand had slowly warmed under touch. Karkat's other hand balled into a fist and clutched the cloak. The ground fractured. 

Karkat lurched forward. He laid his head on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk looked down at him in surprise. He lifted his hand. Slowly, he laid it on Karkat's waist. It's coldness seeped through the cloth. Karkat shivered. The ground cracked open under their feet. Karkat buried his face in Dirk's cloak. He closed his eyes. Dirk laid his chin on top of Karkat's head. They fell into the welcoming darkness.


End file.
